


Brilliance

by Grendel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendel/pseuds/Grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is in love. Just seeing Sirius is enough to make him sigh. But Sirius isn't a shirt-lifter. Really! He can't be... nope, no way, not him. A lick, a promise, and an awful lot of fur. Sirius x Remus. Marauders. A little funny, a little sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my buddy Teri (who does not currently have an account here, but is nevertheless awesome).

Sirius grinned, whispering hushed plans with James, a piece of paper and a quill under them,  
"Yeah-yeah, then we can-"  
"-God he won't know what hit him…"  
Sirius peaked up for a moment, looking for Remus; that prefect always seemed to be disapproving of their brilliant plans.  
After deeming it safe, he returned to their plans. Of course, it was something meant to humiliate Severus, that little greasy git.  
"And after we do that—"  
"—Yeah, yeah! The dung bombs—"  
"—Don't forget the fire whiskey—"  
"—This is bloody brilliant!"  
"Fire whiskey and dungbombs?" Remus asked, not bothering no look up from his textbook (yes, he was reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook for fun).  
"What are you two doing?"

They both jumped, heads knocking together, then pained groans leaving their lips. "Ow. Bloody hell," Sirius grumbled, looking over to Remus.  
"How the hell does he just appear outta' thin air?" he questioned, rubbing his forehead.  
James shrugged, adjusting his glasses.  
"I have been here the entire time," he sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Indeed, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the two trouble makers hunched over the low table by the fire, the other boy sitting in a nearby armchair.  
He'd been so quiet however; it was no surprise that they'd overlooked him.  
"Maybe you ought to try plotting around people who can't get you a detention."

"He won't know who did it!" He protested, leaning back with a frown, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in the usual Hogwarts outfit, white button up shirt, a pair of slacks- though his robes were strewn on the back of his chair and his tie was wrapped around the top of his head, like an American Muggle band he was fond of; "Aerosmith."  
Remus was dressed perfectly, of course, his clothes crisp and tie straightened.  
"That isn't the point and you know it," he scolded, "And what is it you two intend to do anyway?"

"..." The two marauders glanced back and forth, then over to Remus. "Nothing," They replied quickly, shaking their heads.  
With a sigh, he folded up his book. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well..." Sirius murmured, leaning back in his seat, black hair sweeping over his dark eyes. "On account of you helping us with all our homework, I'd say: not very."  
"Then tell me what you're-" he paused, raising an eyebrow for effect, "plotting."

Sirius gave a quick wave of his hand. "Nothing at all, Moony."  
James nodded his head quickly, backing the other up.  
Remus stared at them for a long time. Then, finally, he shook his head with disgust and went back to his book.

Sirius grinned over to him. "Ah, don't be that way." He moved back to James, starting to work again.

His friend sighed. "Your maturity level must be off the charts," he said, glancing at the tie around Sirius's head.

"We're extremely mature," Sirius murmured in reply, tugging the slipping tie tighter, jotting down several things with a quill.  
Remus shook his head again, groaning. "Idiots..." he mumbled.

Sirius laughed lightly, leaning back in his chair, obviously satisfied with his plans. "You need to relax, Remus. Live a little. It's no fun with your nose all shoved in your book."  
"Says you," he countered, "A bit of reading would do you good." He looked over his friends, "You, too, James."

His grin turned into a beam. "We read plenty!" He exclaimed, James nodding his head in agreement. "How do you think we're able to learn what chemicals to mix together in order to turn someone blue~?"  
"Blue?" the wereboy asked, looking up with some panic. "What potion are you making?"

"Oh~" He laughed at the bit of information that came out. "Nooothing~"  
Remus shut his book with a snap, getting up and closing the space in two quick strides. "Give me that," he demanded as they snatched up their papers. Sirius was up in seconds, trying to snatch it back. "No! Give it back!" He exclaimed, attempting to get it out of his hands.  
"No," he said calmly, holding the young man back with one hand while he held up the parchment with the other.

The parchment held a detailed plan of color changing, loss of bowel function, truth serum and just about every other horrible thing that could happen to someone.  
And one name was written on the bottom, the person who all this was going to be used on.  
SNIVVELUS  
Though he meant to reprimand them- he really, really, REALLY meant to- Remus couldn't help it. He was still a teenage boy after all. He smirked and chuckled, trying (and failing) to cover it up with a cough.

Sirius grinned, snatching back the plans when he wasn't looking. "I heard that laugh! I knew there was a true Marauder somewhere in there~" He poked Remus' chest.  
"Oh, shove off," he groaned, looking at the floor.

Sirius grinned. "This 'club' was made in 1971, trust me, Remus. You would not be part of it, if we didn't think you had something~"  
James grinned, stepping up besides Sirius. "And you definitely have something!"

The nerd raised a brow. "I thought I was in so that you could-" he glanced at James, the person he was quoting, "-'get the law on your side'?"

"Ah, well," He gave the other a pat on the back, "That too." He grinned, glancing over to James, who shrugged his shoulders up for a moment.  
"Plus, we were all first years, it was just a hunch you were going to be a prefect and all."  
"I don't blame you," he told them, smiling a bit, "I do fit the type."

"Your nose was stuffed into a book when we first met you." Sirius murmured, running his fingers through his hair, which fell to his shoulders. "I thought you were smelling it or something..."  
He blushed a bit. "I- Old paper binding has a certain… the glue..."

"Don't tell me you..." he blinked, then snorted in laughter, "Oh god, you were smelling it! That's bloody brilliant! My god, no wonder a bloke like you is in the Marauders~"  
"Shut up, he grumbled, cuffing his laughing friend on the side of the head. Sirius whined lightly, rubbing his head. "I never knew prefects to be so violent."

"You'd be surprised." He smirked in a way that flashed oddly sharp teeth. Canine teeth. Sirius studied him nervously. "...He's going to kill me in my sleep," He whispered over to James, who snorted in laughter.  
"Only if you're lucky," he told him with a snort. "Now quit devising terroristic plots against people, won't you?"

"But it's in our nature, Moony!" Sirius protested, shaking his head.  
"That would be like telling a hyena to quit laughing." James added.  
Sirius nodded. "-Or a vampire not to drink blood-"  
"-Or Aerosmith to stop rocking it hard!-"  
"-Or fat people to stop being jolly!"  
He snorted. "Tell that last one to Peter," he suggested with a smirk. "...and what on Earth is Air-o-smith?"

James and Sirius flashed each other large grins. "Only the most bloody amazing Muggle rock band to ever grace our ears!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes wide.  
Remus looked worried and skeptic. "Do I even want to know?"

"I'm the same bloke you've known since '71~" He exclaimed cheerily.  
"Yes, and I'm well aware of your musical tastes," he sniffed. Moony was the type for good old-fashioned classical, himself, and the music that the others in the group listened to made him cringe.

"Well, excuse me for not taking interest in bloody awful violins and boring composers." He said with a shrug, grinning sneerily to the other.  
"Bah! You don't know what real music is!" he accused haughtily.

"Guitars and signing, not dead composers from god knows how long ago!" He crossed his arms, nodding his head.  
"Vocals are overrated," Remus sniffed, taking a step forward and getting right into Sirius's face.

"Screeching orchestral pieces are overrated!" He exclaimed, daring to take a step forward, noses touching.  
"My music isn't the one that screeches!" he insisted, pushing Sirius back.

"Guitars have wicked licks," he pushed the other back, lips pulling down into a frown.

And even he could not resist the immaturity- serious or not, he was a teenage boy.  
"As does your mother," he said with a smile.

Sirius grew silent, just staring at other.  
From behind him, he heard James howl in laughter, most likely gripping his stomach from laughing much too hard.  
Remus could not help the grin that split his face as he looked at Sirius's expression. Priceless.

He stared. Then stared more. He then continued to stare. "...You prick!"  
The statement made James laugh even harder, by now tears were strolling down his eyes and he was leaning against the wall for support.  
"Sticks and stones," Remus said calmly, backing up and turning to go with a satisfied look on his face.

Sirius grumbled, gave a wave of his hand and stalked back up stairs, leaving the laughing James on his own.

At that moment, Peter Pettigrew stepped through the portrait hole and started at the stalking away Sirius, the howling James, and the exiting Remus.  
"...uh, guys, what did I miss?"

"Sirius just got boned." James said in between snorts of laughter, which caused a string of insults from Sirius, who was already upstairs.  
Remus, meanwhile, didn't say anything- he'd already walked out of the common room. Sirius wouldn't really stay angry, after all, he had told his fair share of rude jokes to Remus. Instead, he settled for a nice, long nap.  
Remus was not angry himself, obviously. But he was feeling a bit messed-up. So he went out to wander the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius awoke a bit later, having slept longer than he intended. He checked the time to find that it was either very late at night or very early in the morning, depending on one's viewpoint.  
Sighing, he climbed out of bed, checking to see if anyone else was up.  
Good thing it was the weekend.  
Remus was in his bed, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was examining a calendar with a frown.

He walked over to the bed, rubbing his eye sleepily. "What'cha doin'?"  
"Just looking over some things," he sighed.  
He plopped down on the bed, stretching his legs out. "What things?"  
"I've got the thing next week," he sighed. "I feel like it's going to be particularly bad this month."

He nodded his head, sighing. "Ah, well, I'll be there, so will James and Peter~" He gave an encouraging smile, knowing how painful his transformations were.  
"I know," he said with a sigh, "I'm just not looking forward to it..." He laughed dryly, "Last time was bad, too- I was afraid I was going to eat Wormtail."

He chuckled lightly, swinging an arm around the other's shoulder. "We could totally boot the kid out." He joked.  
"Oh be nice," he said, not moving away as Sirius got closer.

"I'm just kidding." He said brightly, giving the other's shoulder a small squeeze. He nodded, not really in a kidding sort of mood. Still, having Sirius so close was... well, it was really nice.

"At least we have a week to live it up, right?" He smiled to the other. "oh- And I have a question."  
"Question?" Remus repeated, turning his head to face the other boy. "What?"

"So, like, uh..." He pulled his arm off Remus shoulder, looking a bit embarrassed. "Can werewolves go into... uhm, ya know...Heat?"  
He blinked. "Males don't go into heat, Sirius," he said, rolling his eyes, "and I don't think you know any female werewolves."

"You're a bloke? Blimey." His eyes went wide, but his lips threatened to twitch up into a grin.  
He groaned and punched his friend in the shoulder. "Git."

"Ow. You twit." He rubbed his shoulder, still grinning to the other.

"I can't stand you sometimes!" he said, but it was said with a smile. He lay back on the bed, resting his hands under his head. "Why are you up, anyways?"  
"Eh," he said, "just the calendar."

He watched with half lidded eyes, and then grinned. "...We should sneak you out."  
He grinned, jumping up. "We can go to Hogsmeade!"  
"What?" he asked, eyes wide, "while I'm- while I'm-"

"While you're- while you're," He rolled his eyes, pulling at his arm. "Forget being a prefect and a straight A student." He murmured. "We'll steal the map and James' cloak and have fun!"  
"I dunno, Sirius," he said, ever the good boy.

"Please?" He questioned, pulling off the best puppy-dog eyes he could, which was pretty damn good. After all, he could transform into one of those things.  
"I-" he bit his lip, looking worried, "and it will just be a quick jaunt... not getting into any trouble?"

He nodded his head quickly, black hair falling over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah!"  
"...Fine," he said reluctantly, just knowing that he would regret this.

He instantly darted off, starting to grab the items needed.  
"Right NOW?' he sighed exasperatedly, knowing that nothing was going to stop Sirius now that he'd gotten going.

He pulled some pants over his boxers, buttoned up a shirt and tossed the other the cloak, running back with the map.  
Sighing with resignation, he pulled on a pair of shoes and held the cloak carefully.  
"Just through the tree and a quick walk through the village, right?"

"Sure, whatever." He pulled the cloak over the two, starting to lead him out.  
He groaned, just KNOWING this was a bad idea as they went out, sneaking past the slumbering Fat Lady and through the halls.

Sirius led him through the secret portal, squeezed himself through and popped out the other end, picking up the cloak he had thrown through the hole earlier. "All right."  
"It feels odd to be out here without being in excruciating pain," he commented lightly.

Sirius clapped the other on the shoulder, slinging the cloak over his shoulder. "It's nice being out here and not being Padfoot."  
"You're always Padfoot, Padfoot," Moony countered, smiling.

"That nickname is so dumb." He murmured with a laugh, leading the other towards the village.  
"You picked it out!" he accused, laughing.

"I was eleven! I regret it to this day." He groaned, head falling forward.  
"Could be worse," he laughed again, "could be Wormtail."

"I'm okay with third worst nickname." He stepped into the village, looking around with a smile. "Love it here."  
"...Whadda mean 'third worst'?" he started to ask, then decided that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, we've got worm tail, which sounds like some weird name for a randy, then we've got Moony, which makes me think of you flashing your bare arse-" Remus scowled at him, "then me, which sounds like some type of fungus, then Prongs. I have no bloody insult for prongs."

"Sounds like slang for a penis?" he suggested lightly.

"Prongs...Prongs...Sounds like a bloody genital infection, right? Dude, I got the prongs~" He murmured, chuckling.  
He smiled in spite of himself. "It does!"

"We should have thought over our names a bit better, am I right, Messr. Moony?" He wandered through the mostly empty streets, smiling.  
"You may be correct, Messr. Padfoot!" he agreed with a laugh and a nod.

He finally stopped in front of the Three Broom Sticks. "This is the only place open."  
"Are you sure we won't be recognized?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck

"The only people that occupy this place is vampires and drunkards, we'll be fine." He pulled the other into the bar by the wrist.

He nodded, going in nervously and sitting down at a booth with his friend.

A rather busty waitress walked over, bending over the table, giving Sirius the chance to look over every part of her body with a rather wide grin.  
"What will it be for you two?" She questioned, glancing over to Remus first.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said politely, looking only at her face. "Just the two butterbeers."

He blinked, then butt in. "Actually. Two whiskeys. Thanks." The woman frowned.  
"Are you two legal?"  
"'Course we are!"  
She nodded and walked off. Remus turned and glared at Sirius. "I am going to kill you."

"Hey. Loosen up, Remus. I'm paying." He nudged the other with a grin.  
"I didn't want you to pay and I didn't want firewhiskey!" he protested. Still, the spontaneity and the look on Sirius's face was incredibly disarming.

"Have you ever had firewhiskey?" Sirius questioned with a small smirk, eyebrow rising up.  
"...Yes," Remus said, seeming more embarrassed to have tried it then not to have.

He looked shocked. "Really? When?"

"I was ten," he said with a sigh, "My parents... well, they feel very guilty if they refuse me anything... and when I was a kid I sometimes took advantage of that, soo..." He looked ashamed of himself.

"How have you been able to do something like this and not me! That's not fair!" He sat back, lips drawn into a pout, arms crossed. "I should have been able to do something illegal like this before you."  
"It isn't something to envy, Sirius," he said sternly, "I'm warning you- that stuff lives up to its name. Burns like mad on the way down."

"Does it get you drunk fast?" He questioned curiously.  
"Yes," he said definitively. "All I ever took was a sip, and I was tipsy all day!"  
He studied Sirius's grin suspiciously.

"Oooh no. No you are not getting drunk!"

"C'mon Remus." He whined, giving the other those trade mark puppy dog eyes. "I've never been drunk before, I really wanna' know-"  
"Fine..." he said with some reluctance, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

He attacked the other in a hug. "Thanks, Moony."  
He sighed, forcing himself not to hug back. "It's-it's fine."

He sat back as the woman set the firewhiskeys in front of them, then walked off.  
Sirius lifted his up, studied it, then took in a drink. He pulled away, coughing harshly. "Ah, bloody hell!"  
Remus couldn't help but laugh. "What did I tell you?"

He wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes, shaking his head. "Burned..." He murmured, before raising it up and taking another drink.  
He shook his head in disgust, "You must be some kind of glutton for punishment."

Sirius shrugged, tilting the cup up, tears streaming down his face from the pain, but, he was intent on drinking the damn thing.  
"Such an idiot," Remus muttered, watching his friend with pity and mild interest.

Sirius finished up and slammed the drink down on the table, a look of victory crossing his face.

"Done!" he coughed one again, wiping the tears away.  
Remus sighed. "I sincerely hope you don't get alcohol poisoning..."

He shook his head, blinking several times, feeling dizzy. "I'm fine." He slurred, the effects of the alcohol starting to come over him.  
"We are going to be in so much trouble," he lamented sadly.

"No were not-" He said, drawing the vowels of the word out. "You gonna fin'sh yers?" he reached out to grab it, but ended up knocking it over.  
Sighing, the responsible one of the two wiped the mess up with a napkin. "No," he said firmly, "and neither will you. Pay- we are leaving."

He fumbled for some money, dropped it on the table and stood up, swaying a bit.  
Remus exited with Sirius's arm slung over his shoulder to support the swaying drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

"I _knew_ I would regret this," Remus lamented to himself as they wound through town and back to the shack.  
"Yoo shuld'n 'gret nothin'," Hhis friendslurred, hiccuping for a second. "I feel shuper gud."  
"Uh-huh, sure you do, mate," Remus replied, ever the long-suffering responsible one.

"You shulda' drank shum," Sirius murmured, resting his chin on the other's shoulder for a second, knees buckling. He situated himself, starting to walk again.  
"If you say so," he sighed, dragging him back to the shack. When they got there, he realized that there was no possible way for them to get back down the passage and across the grounds without Sirius puking or somebody spotting them, or both.

In no mood to get in trouble or to clean up vomit, Remus brought Sirius over to the already mostly-ruined bed. They would just have to wait it out.

Sirius plopped down on the bed, grinning lazily up to the other. "Ur shuch a gudy-two shoos."  
"No, I'm sane," Remus replied, sighing. Wow, Sirius really was well and truly drunk. No way was he remembering this tomorrow. Remus twitched, trying not to give into temptation.  
"'shanes' overrated," he murmured, yawning lightly, laying comfortably on the bed. "Yoo need t'give inta yer wild shide," he blinked, before adding; "And not only win 'ish a full moon..."  
Rather then rise to the bait, Remus groaned. "Move over," he commanded, kicking his own shoes off as he lay down.

He scoot over, giving the other a bit of room. "Im sheer'us, shuklda had dat whishkee," he murmured to the other.

Nope. No way would he remember a thing. "Shut up, you insufferable idiot," he groaned before pressing his lips to his... friend's.

He jumped, then pulled away, wiping off his lips. "Washu doin' Remus?" He questioned, looking confused, trying to wrap his drunk mind over what the other just did.  
"Nothing," he said quickly, "just come here."

He attempted to shift onto his hands and knees, arms a bit wobbly, then crawled the short distance over to the other. "Yer?  
Not bothering to warn the drunken teenager, Remus reached up and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. His arms gave way, Sirius blinking, then frowning and slapping the other's chest.  
"Mmff-shtop," the teenager grumbled against the assaulting lips.  
Remus hesitated. He wanted to be with Sirius, not hurt him. Reluctantly, he let go.

He pulled back, wiping his lips off. "I'm not a gurl, remush." He grumbled, lying back on the bed. "Yoo shure yoo di'nt drink da whishkey?"  
"Yes," he said, lying back with a sigh, "The whiskey. That must be it. Sure."  
"Thought sho." He murmured, voice dragging off at the end, eyes slipping shut.

Moony barely slept, but sighed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Damn it."

+++

Sirius didn't awake till morning, but, when he did an audible groan left him. "Ahhh...Bloody hell, it hurts."  
Remus was long awake. "I did warn you," he sighed, looking over to him.

Sirius rolled over, knees set on the bed, face pressed in, rear in the air. "Fuckfuckfuck," he hissed, head throbbing in pain.  
"You'll have to go to Madame Pomfry with that," Remus said, not quite scolding.  
"Stop talking so loud!" He tensed then collapsed, clasping his head tightly.  
"Sirius, it's still early, but if we wait around, we'll be doomed. We need to get back now," the more sensible and sober one said urgently.

"You go then," Sirius murmured in a hangover fog, teeth clenched.  
"No, I think not," Remus said levelly, "I won't go without you."

Padfoot felt torn. He really, really hurt, but, he knew Remus was a good student and didn't want to make him late. "Fine, just help me out mate." He grumbled, sitting up with a grimace.  
"Will do." He slipped an arm under Sirius's shoulders, picking up the cloak and map as he helped him to the tunnel.

The young man's eyes were closed for most of the time, sighing a bit. "Sorry for dragging you out and getting wasted on ya..."  
"It's fine," Remus said, taking pains to be quiet for him, "I blame myself."  
"I was being stupid, like usual." Sirius Black whined as he pulled himself up into the crawl space, squeezing his body through.  
"Not stupid," Remus corrected kindly, following his friend up. That last night hadn't gone quite according to anything that could be considered a plan. And Remus had to hide his smirk as he knew his friend was feeling it. "Just bad judgment."  
Sirius popped out of the other end, rubbing his head with a sigh. "...I might actually need to go to Madam Pomfry..."  
"Tell her it's the fumes from your potion homework getting to you," Remus said, trying to think up a feasible excuse. He didn't like to lie to teachers, but he wouldn't allow Sirius to get into any trouble.  
"Alright- you can go back to the common room if ya want." Sirius grumbled, shuffling to the stair case.  
"No, I'll walk you to the hospital wing," his friend offered, helping him along.  
"Thanks." He breathed, leaning against the other. "You're a good bloke."  
"You'd do the same for me," he laughed lightly as they neared the infirmary. He smiled lightly to the other, Madam Pomfry taking Sirius quickly and hammering him with questions.  
"See you, Padfoot!" Remus said, leaving him to the nurse and her endless barrage of questions.  
Padfoot gave a small wave, then allowed himself to be treated.

Remus Lupin walked, and did not cease to walk until he was well away from anybody's line of sight. Outside, back to the wall, he collapsed. "Bloody Hell," he swore to himself, "Moony, what have you gotten yourself into?"

+++

He was given some pepper up and forced to sleep a little while later.  
he finally was released, of course he hit the showers first, sighing a bit, grumbling snippily to a few first years who were taking a shower as well.

Remus spent the rest of the day outdoors, ignoring the biting fall weather and just sitting, watching the lake. But it was not long before he was joined by Sirius. who sat down by the other's side, glancing out at the lake as well. "Aren't you cold?"  
"Not really," he said lightly, "How're you feeling?"  
"Worn. You?" He shrugged, scooting a bit closer. He was cold and the other was practically vibrating off warmth.  
He shrugged. "How's your head?"  
"It hurts." Sirius mumbled, sighing a bit.  
"Welcome to the world of hangovers," Remus laughed dryly as he looked out and watched the Giant Squid surface for a moment.  
Sirius groaned a bit, shaking his head. "I'm never drinking that much again..."  
"Bet you wish you listened to me, eh?" he said, finally looking at him.  
He nodded his head, giving the other a small smile. "You're the voice of reason."  
"Always," the prefect laughed, "Always."

"Thanks for not messing with me when I was drunk," Sirius chuckled a bit. "If I had been with James, no doubt there would have been all sorts of drawings and whatnot on my face."  
"Mess with you?" Remus laughed, hiding his nervousness perfectly, "Never."  
He grinned, leaning against the other. "Well, you're a trustable person."  
To this Lupin said nothing, just huffed a bit, slumping on the wall.

Black glanced over, frowning. "What's wrong?" He questioned, eyebrows rising up.  
"We should return the map and cloak to James," Lupin said, avoiding the query.  
"Ah, good idea." He stood up, holding his hand out for the other to take.  
He studied the hand for a moment, but took it and let himself be assisted up, nonetheless. "Good lord you're freezing!" he said, feeling the cold of Sirius's hand.  
"I don't have heat resistance like you." He murmured, managing a sheepish smile.  
He smiled back. "c'mere," he said, grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly, rubbing his hands very quickly on his back to create friction and heat Sirius up. Sirius blinked several times, then leaned against, chin set on his shoulder, comfortable at the seat.  
Remus couldn't help himself- he stopped rubbing and just hugged Sirius tightly.

The hug was nice, but, the other young man realized what was happening and quickly stepped away. _'Not a shirt lifter, I am not a shirt lifter.'_ "Lets go give bag the stolen goods, alright?"  
"...Alright," Remus said with a nod, walking off with him as if nothing had happened.

"Ya think he's in the great hall or common room?" Sirius asked lightly.  
"We can't just hand over the map and cloak in the great hall!" gasped Remus, "You daft?"  
"Yes. But we can notify him of what we have-" He paused, and then grinned. "Or we can just sneak it into his cloak." Sirius grinned, "Remus you sneaky git, I didn't know you were so clever!"  
That was NOT what Remus had been thinking at all! "Wha-what? what are you talking about?" he watched the boy pull out the cloak, "Oh, Sirius you cannot be serious!"  
"Think of how much the students would be startled seeing James pull a disappearing act in the great hall!" He exclaimed, pulling Remus under the cloak.  
"Sirius, NO," he insisted, struggling.  
He kept an arm around him, leading him into the great hall. "Hush-"  
"...Idiot..." he muttered as they walked.

Sirius neared up to James, who was stuffing his mouth with food.  
"Brilliant idea, Moony." He praised, grabbing James and yanking him in.  
James gasped, choked for a moment, then glared back at the two.  
"...It was Remus idea!" declared Sirius before anyone had the chance to speak.  
"You liar!" protested the accused in a hoarse whisper as they shuffled back to the common room, trying not to let their feet show.  
"Was not, you suggested, I told you it was a bloody stupid idea." Sirius was grinning the whole time, entering the common room quickly after a few third years, then walking up the stairs.

James stripped off the cloak once they reached their room. "I wasn't done eating!"  
Sirirus shrugged his shoulders up. "Too bad, you need to lose wait, anyway. Lily won't like a tubber."  
Moony groaned. "I hate you so much," he told Sirius. "I'm sorry about that, James," he said slowly, "blame the idiot."  
Their usual ringleader snorted, snatching his cloak and starting to fold it up.

Remus sighed and collapsed on his bed, staring at the four-poster grinned, hopping onto the bed, as James grumbled some insults, walking out of the room.  
"that was a fantastically bad idea," he groaned, rolling his eyes.  
He leaned over him, grinning to him. "It was hilarious! Did you see the look on their faces?"  
"No," he said, "I was a bit preoccupied with the teachers."  
He grinned. "I bet they weren't even paying attention!"  
"Shows what you know!" Remus snorted, "You best thank your lucky stars that Dumbledore wasn't there- he'd never have missed it."  
"I'd be sent to his office and he'd give me some candies. It happens plenty," Sirius grinned, nodding his head.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "One of these days, Sirius," he said slowly, "you're going to get yourself in some real trouble, and nobody is going to be around to help you out."  
The young man gave a wave of his hand. "I'll never do anything that bad." He grumbled.  
"Just you wait," he warned.  
"Even if it does happen, I'll probably be old by that time." He dropped down onto the bed next to him.  
"And nothing matters when we're old, eh?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Nope." he stated with a nod, grinning over to the other.  
"Nothing matters at all," he mused, kicking Sirius absentmindedly.  
He let out a doglike whine, then kicked him off.  
"HEY!" he shouted, jumping back up.  
"That's MY bed!"  
He stretched out on it. "Nope. Mine."  
"Bad dog, no sleeping on master's bed!" he ordered, standing over him and swatting him playfully.  
He barked to the other, bit his hand and rolled onto his stomach.  
"ow!" he exclaimed, drawing his hand back.  
Then he got an idea.  
He rushed off, grabbed a copy of The Daily Prophet, rolled it up and... Sirius was swatted rudely on the nose.  
He gasped, covering his nose with his hands. "You twit!" He exclaimed, rubbing the now red area.  
Laughing, he hit him on the head with the newspaper.  
He whined, burying his head under his pillow.  
So Remus smacked him once more, this time on the ass with the paper, laughing all the time  
"Off my bed, puppy!"  
He grumbled, crawled away, knee hitting the edge and flipped off. "Ah. Blimey." He sat up, blinking.  
And Remus took his prize, laying down on his bed, propping up the pillows, and starting to read the paper with a smirk over his face.  
"Good doggie."  
He crossed his arms, lips pursed. "stupid paper..."


End file.
